My Bloody Valentine
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: It was typical to receive flowers, chocolates, and something cute and fluffy for Valentines day. Alucard is anything but a typical man and Cute and fluffy he is not, but he is fierce, demanding, and possessive, especially of her...


**My Bloody Valentine**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary:It was typical to receive flowers, chocolates, and something cute and fluffy for Valentines day. Alucard is anything but a typical man and Cute and fluffy he is not, but he is fierce, demanding, and possessive, especially of her...**

**…**

* * *

...

It was no secret that becoming Cosmos and being gifted with immortality afforded her much time on her hands. Not all of it would be spent exploring the vastness of space as the solitude only made her grow colder. Of course, there was no way for her to completely sever ties with that planet. No matter how much it hurt her to revisit it, she would often find herself drifting back to that place filled with so many painful memories. Granted, not all were painful as some were very cherished memories spent with family, friends, and, of course, Mamoru. Yet those cherished memories would haunt her and serve to remind her of what she could no longer call her own.

Integrating herself within the human world was always somewhat of a troublesome chore, but it was worth it at times. Other times, not so much... like now, for instance, when she found herself the source of amusement for a deranged Vampire Lord who enjoyed testing the limits of her patience. Cosmos closed her eyes and brought a hand to her temple to massage away the growing migraine which was starting to form. One always did when thoughts of Alucard forced their way to the front of her mind. Speaking of the devil, he had been oddly absent this day, and Cosmos was growing concerned. The concern wasn't for the said vampire, but for others who may be subject to his every changing whims. After all, with Integra no longer in the land of the living, he was free to do as he pleased. If only that didn't concern her the majority of the time.

Cosmos now felt it was her obligation to ensure he didn't cause mass mayhem for the human race. At least he was isolated to England most of the time, and he seemed to have no ambitions to change locations. Unless, of course, Cosmos decided to go somewhere and then he would follow. Cosmos stood from her position in the very comfortable leather chair and closed the book she had been reading. Discarding it to the coffee table, she made her way out of the library in search for Alucard. To her knowledge, there were no pressing matters requiring his expertise. The trip to his domain led her to the basement and she felt the chill that was a constant here. While she was not dressed in her Senshi form, the black dress pants and oversized white knit sweater still did little to starve off the cold.

"Alucard," Cosmos called into the ever present darkness that was his domain. Her right hand grew warm as she summoned some energy from the Ginzuishou and allowed her light to vanquish the shadows which seemed to enclose around her. She had yet to eye his form, but she could very well sense him. It was a very oppressing feeling that was magnified when his physical form was before her. Narrowing her eyes, Cosmos ventured further and followed her intuition which led her towards the place where his casket was placed.

Upon entering the deepest part of his domain, the fireplace suddenly blazed to life, casting a orange hue across the intricate room. Indeed, Alucard had taste and displayed it well in decorating this domain, but Cosmos wearily eyed the new addition which included a table for two. A pristine white cloth covered the table with a second layer of red over the top most portion of the table. One end of the small table was host to a plate and table setting while the other had only a filled goblet. In the middle of the table was a breathtaking bouquet of flowers whose canopy of petals covered a heart shaped box.

"You cannot be serious," Cosmos sighed with a roll of her eyes. "This is cliche, even for you, Alucard..." She turned to leave and only managed to walk straight into the powerful vampire's chest. She nearly stumbled, but his arms were suddenly on her hips, gloved fingers digging into the tender flesh and pulling her back to him.

Cosmos knew the true strength in those hands and allowed him such liberties for now. It would do best to play along with this game if she wanted to spend as little time trapped here as possible. Her annoyed blue depths met with his blazing red ones filled with mirth. She did her best to ignore the way he smirked down at her knowingly. He was handsome and he knew it. He also knew she found him to be irritatingly attractive, even if she refused to act on it willingly. This was the reason he took such pleasure from these games.

Cosmos huffed and turned her head away as he dipped down. His mouth brushed the shell of her ear and his warm breath rolled down the length of her neck. His chuckle caused every nerve fiber in her body to suddenly become alive, and she silently chastised herself. Cosmos' hands found their way to his chest, pushing him back in warning. Alucard knew she had her limits and also that she would not hesitate to use her abilities to initiate a fight. This was often the case with games such as this, but the winner of such altercations was not always set in stone. Cosmos truly hated when he was able to get the better of her, and it was happening more often than not lately.

"You do recall what day it is, little light?" Alucard raised a dark brow while grinning against the shell of her ear. He relished in the warmth her body radiated and his heightened senses could pick up the race of her heart as it pumped blood just under the skin of her neck. Pulling back, Alucard forcefully turned her lithe body towards the table and motioned for her to sit. Cosmos weighed her option before submitting and taking the offered seat. Though she relaxed back into the velvet cushions of the victorian chair, Cosmos was ready to bolt at a moments notice. She could sense a trap in the making.

Alucard raised the cover over the plate to display the most succulent piece of chocolate cake Cosmos had ever seen. The sweetness of it was so aromatic and caused her to drool. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning in anticipation. She would gladly kill whoever it was that managed to spill her greatest weakness to this being of darkness and allow him to exploit it.

"Did you make it yourself?" Cosmos snipped while silently appreciating the artistic detail. What could only be a strawberry drizzle decorated the outside of the dish, leading to a pile of freshly sliced strawberries with the most delicate drop of whip she had ever seen. Miniature chocolate chips dotted the plate and drizzle of caramel was seen gleaming over the chocolate icing of the cake. This was diabetes on a plate and her stomach growled in protest for the delay in consumption.

"While my culinary skills are not lacking, I am certain you would accuse me of poison should I have taken part in this creation," Alucard was quick to reply as he took his seat and sipped from his golden goblet. Cosmos knew it was not wine which filled it but refused to comment. Alucard motioned towards the untouched dessert and Cosmos reached for a delicate dessert fork. It was almost painful to disturb the piece of art but the smell was overwhelming and she took a small bite from the corner with the most icing. She had no choice but to close her eyes as she struggled not to moan in pleasure as the taste assaulted her senses. She flushed at his amused chuckle. Obviously she had failed at schooling her features.

"And what, pray tell, did I do to garner such an offering? Better yet, what have you done?" Cosmos was quick to recover as her eyes narrowed in suspicion on the amused vampire.

"You truly lost track of time, didn't you?" He grinned after another sip from his glass. "Being an immortal does afford us an infinite amount of time, but surely you have not forgotten the custom of this day since being here so long?" Cosmos scoured her brain and, upon realization, found herself standing from her seat in annoyance.

"Valentine's day? Really?" She glared as her upper lip twitched in distaste. "You've had your fun at my expense and I've had enough." She turned to storm away, but his arm around her waist brought her to a halt. Her breath escaped her as her back was slammed against his chest and she gulped silently. Apparently the games were not concluded...She felt herself be pulled back as Alucard took her seat and gave her a new one upon his lap. She grew stiff but did not retaliate. She was in his domain after all so he had the home field advantage.

She felt the weight of his head as he propped his chin on her shoulder and it made her hold her breath as he turned to run his lips along the column of her neck, pausing over her pulse. "Always so stubborn!" She could feel the grin against her skin and forced herself to resume breathing while fighting the flush that threatened to color her cheeks. It was infuriating how he could get under her skin so easily now... She opened her mouth to bark an order at him, but found a large piece of strawberry resting on her tongue instead. The tip of his finger brushed her lips as he pulled away, leaving her to chew and swallow the strawberry. The taste of it was sweet but also had a strong aftertaste that she simply couldn't place at the moment.

"Now, be a good girl and finish you dessert or would you rather I continued to feed you instead?" Cosmos felt her cheeks puff up in anger and annoyance but knew he would make good on his threat. So, not wanting to deal with him further in such a manner, she took the fork from the plate and consumed a large bite of chocolate. Again the struggle was intense not to let out an audible moan as the flavors exploded on her tongue. With the larger bite she could taste the undertones that also lingered in the berry. This wasn't just a decadent chocolate cake but the taste was delicious. Since he refused to release her from his confines, she was forced to finish the dessert should she wish to be free of him.

As the last bite was swallowed, she felt his fingers under her chin, forcing her head to turn back. Her gaze was not met as his was instead locked on the corner of her mouth where one smear of chocolate remained. Her eyes widened as he leaned forward, allowing his tongue to capture the chocolate lingering there. Cosmos swore her heart ceased beating for a few seconds as she felt that wet appendage probe the corner of her lips. With fork still in hand, she attempted to stab him with it, but her reflexes were slowed for some reason and the room felt like it was swaying. Alucard easily countered her attack and took the makeshift weapon from her hand. He offered her a glass filled with sweet wine which she would normally refuse. For some reason, the sweet smell of the wine called to her and she took a small sip.

"W-what was in that cake?" Cosmos questioned and found herself struggling to form the correct sentence, especially with Alucard's fingers running along the length of her arm. He hummed his response and only encouraged her to continue with her drink. The wine was sweet and she couldn't be sure if it was the remains of the cake or not, but it had a chocolate taste to it as well.

"The artisan who crafted your delicacy tonight is skilled and known for his chocolate liqeur cakes," He grinned as the secret was revealed and Cosmos felt the wine glass start to slip from her hands.

"Bastard!" She tried to elbow him in retribution but, with her reflexes slowed, it made it easy for him to block her attempt. Before Cosmos could realize what was happening, the table setting was thrown to the floor and she positioned in its place instead. Alucard had risen to his feet and now stood between her legs, pressing down on her and entrapping her between himself and the table. She expected him to advance further, and was surprised when he reached behind her to present the red velvet, heart shaped box which had gone ignored until now. She blinked several times while gazing upon it before accepting it. The box was surprisingly heavy and with slowed movements she untied the gold bow that kept the box sealed. The silky material floated to the ground forgotten as she lifted the lid.

Cosmos expected chocolates but was horrified to find that a human heart encased in white rose petals was inside instead. Her hands went numb and the box slid from her hand as her mouth opened to release a horrified scream. It never made it past her lips because it was at that point that Alucard seized her by hair and pulled her mouth against his, swallowing the scream whole while devouring her mouth.

It took her several moments, but when she came to her senses, Cosmos bit down on his lip, tearing into flesh and causing a torrent of his blood to flood her mouth. Alucard pulled back with gloved fingers stroking over the cut. Cosmos turned her head, coughing and spitting out what blood that hadn't made its way down her throat. "The fuck, Alucard?!" Cosmos demanded while raising a hand to wipe at the trail of blood dripping down her chin to stain her sweater. "Who the hell puts a human heart in something like that as a gift?!"

"It's just part one, dear Cosmos," Alucard grinned before giving a snap of his fingers. Light's on the far wall suddenly illuminated, displaying a collection of hearts tacked to the wall with various knives and daggers. Cosmos' jaw dropped as her eyes widened with the physical reminder of Alucard's true disposition. "The heart of any and all pitiful creatures that dare to pay you insult while in my presence. Consider it a gift, a symbol of my devotion and example to those that dare insult what is mine." He removed his glove with his teeth to allow his bare skin against hers as he turned her face back towards him.

"I belong to no man," She tried to recover from the alcohol induced haze. "Least of all you!" She tried to kick him away, but he merely captured her leg and hiked it so that she slid against him. Even through the fabric of her pants she could feel the heat of his touch soaking into her.

"Have you so easily forgotten that I am not a man?" His bare hand slid up her neck, cupping her head from behind while his fingers burried themselves in her hair. She attempted to pull away, trying to fight this pull she never failed to feel when placed in a compromising position with him. It was infuriating how her mind and body betrayed her when she fell into his traps and lost at his games.

It was almost as if he could read her mind as his blazing red eyes bore deeply into her blue ones which were currently dark with a mixture of desire and ever present frustration. Her hands slid up his chest and his grip on her thigh tightened in anticipation as he ducked his head to recapture her mouth with his. What he didn't expect was her to pull backwards, using her grip on the lapel of his jacket to bring him with her and using the momentum to flip him over her. The sound of glass shattering filled the air coupled with the table falling to its side.

Alucard was quick to land on his feet but Serenity stumbled and used his previous chair to steady herself in her drunken stupor.

"Must you always have the last damn word?" She glared and fought to focus on only one of the Alucard's floating in her line of sight. The fact that he seemed unaffected by her last ditch effort to escape him just rubbed her the wrong way. Why did he have to be so damn handsome but oh so annoying at the same time?

"Must you always fight me on everything?" He grinned and easily dodged the golden goblet she had recovered and poorly attempted to lodge into the side of his head. "We both know that you are fighting a losing battle, my sweet." His toothy grin grew wider as a shoe flew past his head. The other shoe quickly followed and also failed to make contact. It was when she attempted to hurtle the very old and expensive chair at him that he ended this game by throwing her over his shoulder and giving her rear a firm slap.

The trip to her room was spent in a blur as Cosmos found her head would spin faster with her new position tossed over Alucard's shoulder. Initially she had attempted to beat him until he released her, but her fists proved to be of little annoyance given the way the vampire continued to chuckle and swat playfully at her rear. The dizzying effect was brought rushing back as she felt Alucard shift and her form start to fall backwards only to be cushioned in the comfort of her large bed and covers. Alucard stood at her bedside, grinning widely as he discarded his red fedora and overcoat, allowing them to drape over her nearby desk before he advanced towards her once more.

By now it was dark outside and he had failed to turn on the lights upon entering her room. Cosmos wasn't surprised as he tended to prefer the dark. The darkness also acted to accentuate the glow in his blood red eyes as they had failed to move from her the entire time. The look haunting those glowing orbs had her temporarily frozen and allowed him to easily crawl atop of her. Now that she was in a stable position, the numerous versions of Alucard melded into one and her dizziness subsided.

"Smug bastard," Cosmos grunted as she attempted to push him off of her, but he easily captured both her hands in one of his larger ones, forcing them above her head where he kept them pinned. cosmos merely rolled her eyes and looked away from him. Her eyes instead focused on the window across the room, watching as the full moon continued its ascent into the skies. Odd, it had a red tint to it tonight. Her thoughts came rushing back to Alucard who didn't enjoy being ignored given the narrowing of his eyes and the pull of his lips. His long locks of inky black hair tickled across her face as his nose dragged along the column of her neck, nuzzling the soft skin there and sending shivers down her spine.

"I do hope you are not too fond of this attire," He spoke against her skin, causing a rush of heat to spread across her cheeks. His words may have meant to convey sincerity, but it was severely lacking in his tone and by his actions. Cosmos all but squealed as she felt the gentle material of her sweater be shredded from her torso, leaving her in a cami and bra. A hum of disapproval rumbled through his chest, but Alucard had access to even more skin which would appease him for the time being. After all, he detested those that forced themselves upon a woman. While he knew she craved him, he would make sure she wanted him and came to need him before he enjoyed torturing her with his full, undivided attention. She would learn just how delightful the darkness could be with the right persuasion...

**…**

* * *

**...**

**So, I have a part two which will require this to be rated M… depending on feedback will depend on whether or not that gets posted as it is very difficult for me to do smut lolxD I'm so picky about it.**

**This was rushed because I'm having to leave unexpectedly for a funeral out of state. We leave in 6 hrs to catch a plane… oi…**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
